iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bellena Banefort
Bellena Banefort is the Lady of House Banefort, one of the major houses sworn to House Lannister. She is the first woman ever to rule the Banefort. History Bellena is born in 258 AC as the first-born to Lord Tybolt Banefort, and his Northern wife, Serra née Cassel. A year later, the first-born son and the heir to the Banefort, Morgon Banefort is born. Bellena was tasked with keeping ward over her cruel and mischievous brother, Morgon. In this way, Bellena became authoritative in her manner and courtly in her disposition and those years keeping eye over her brother taught her to be sneaky and manipulative that no other way could. In her childhood, she and her bastard brother, Leon Waters, whom she loved with all her heart, would steal away to the fishing villages to watch the mummers and bards perform along the markets. Caspa was the daughter of a soldier and was orphaned young. It is said that Caspa was the one who introduced Bellena to the dastardly delights in life. In 265, Lady Serra Banefort mysteriously dies of fever and Tybolt imprisons the girl Caspa with accusations of assassination. During this time, before the riches that followed Durian's Defiance, the peasant folk of the Banefort revolted with calls to free the girl Caspa. By 266, the girl Caspa was freed, ultimately joining as Bellena's personal body-guard. A few years later, Maester Laron examines Bellena and finds that she was born without a womb. A peasant-boy apprentice working with Maester spread the news of her infertility. Morgon Banefort is sent to foster at Casterly Rock and he returns in 278 AC and begins to take up the lordly responsibility in Tybolt's old age. By 279 AC, Morgon is dead on account of a hunting accident. Bellena is named the heir of the Banefort. On the way to King's Landing to attend King Daemon III Blackfyre's coronation, the Banefort sisters, Bellena and Adrielle, and their retinue are attacked by a bandit group who call themselves "The Hooded Men." When they finally arrive at King's Landing, a raven alerts them of Lord Tybolt's sudden passing of heart-attack. Bellena is named the Lady of the Banefort. Recent Events Benjen Stark escorted Bellena back to the Banefort, with a mission in mind to kill the Hooded Men. On the way, they stop at Deep Den where Bellena is bitten almost-fatally by her pet snake Lucaesi. The near-death experience causes a profound change in the Lady of the Banefort. When they arrive at the Banefort, the battle against the Hooded Men is a massive success. Bellena takes prisoners and is also able to persuade men to join her own forces. Timeline * 258 AC: Bellena is born in Banefort to Lord Tybolt Banefort and Lady Serra Banefort. * 259 AC: Morgon Banefort, the heir of Banefort, is born to Lord Tybolt Banefort and Lady Serra Banefort. * 259 AC: Tybolt Banefort sires a bastard by the name of Leon Waters. * 262 AC: Daughter Adrielle is borne to Tybolt Banefort and Serra Banefort. * 265 AC: Lady Serra grows sick with fever and dies. Rumors whisper around Banefort that Lady Serra was poisoned. A peasant-child by the name of Caspa is imprisoned for the crime of poisoning Lady Serra’s food. * 266 AC: Tybolt Banefort remarries to Jeyne Algood. * 266 AC: Bellena convinces Lord Tybolt to release the child prisoner, Caspa, and to add her to Bellena’s household. * 267 AC: Daughter Cercilia is borne to Tybolt Banefort and Jeyne Banefort. Lady Jeyne dies in childbirth. * 269 AC: Maester Laenor examines Bellena and discovers that she was born without a womb. Shortly after, Bellena tortures the apprentice-boy who spread the word that the eldest daughter of Banefort is barren. * 272 AC: Morgon Banefort is sent to Casterly Rock to ward for the Lannisters. Bellena is enflamed with jealousy. * 278 AC: Morgon Banefort returns home and not soon after, dies during a hunt. Tybolt Banefort spirals into a depression. Bellena is named heir of Banefort. * 279 AC: Tybolt Banefort orders Bellena and her sister Adrielle to King’s Landing to witness King Daemon's coronation and wedding. * 280 AC: Tybolt Banefort dies of a sudden heart-attack and Bellena inherits the title of Lady of Banefort. Category:House Banefort Category:Westerlander